


i'll stay with you, for all of time

by louislovesharry



Series: honey you are the sea upon which i float [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Daddy Harry and Papa Louis, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kid Fic, Louis' birthday!, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, and Louis loves harry, canon but also au I guess, harry loves Louis, pregnancy announcement, the whole Tomlinson-Styles family is included :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louislovesharry/pseuds/louislovesharry
Summary: Harry has plans this Christmas Eve. plans to surprise Louis on his birthday and make sure it's his happiest and most memorable one yet.{or, Harry tells Louis that he's pregnant with their fourth child in front of their whole family}





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, lovely people! I hope you enjoy this work of love! I banged it out pretty quickly if I do say so myself! this is dedicated to the lovely Johannah who is missed so dearly, but is the most beautiful angel in heaven!  
> title is from "Wherever You Will Go" by Charlene Soraia.  
> *i edited and britpicked this pretty quickly, so any and all mistakes are my own, please excuse them!  
> happy reading xx

Harry woke up to the horrid ringing of marimba on the table right next to his side of the bed. He inwardly groaned at the obnoxious noise but quickly turned it off so he wouldn't wake up his husband. Harry had forgotten about the days when he'd need an alarm to wake up this bloody early; he had three five year olds now who were able to fill that job perfectly.

Harry sighed and rubbed his puffy eyes, stretching his long body out like a cat. Turning on his side, he was met with the ever beautiful sight of his husband. His Louis, who was sleeping so peacefully and became more handsome every day and seemed to never age. Even today, on the morning of his thirty-fifth birthday he looked exactly as he did in the youthful days of their twenties.

Harry couldn't help but grin and gently stroke his slightly long and still fluffy fringe out of his face and follow up with a soft kiss to his lips that were slightly puckered. Standing up was a bit of a challenge, last night's activities filling his mind and his arse with a pleasantly sore feeling. Harry stretched quietly and made a mental note to start doing yoga more regularly. Sure, he wasn't technically "old" yet, but his joints and muscles surely wouldn't protest to being stretched more often. Plus, Louis couldn't keep his hands off of him when he wore his yoga pants or little exercise shorts.

Harry pulled on an old jumper from years and years ago, a black ratty old thing that fans lovingly referred to as his "home sweater" and a pair of grey joggers before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door silently. The last thing he wanted was for Louis to be woken up and the surprise to be ruined. Granted, it was only seven o'clock and after a few good rounds of sex, Louis was out like a light and could sleep through a tornado (and the equivalent of their children running around and causing mischief.)

Harry walked past their children's rooms that were just down the hall and peeked his head inside each. All three were sleeping soundly in their beds. Harry cooed at how angelic they looked in their little matching Christmas jammies, and how excited they had been last night to put them on. 

Harry knew what a hard time of year this was for Louis. Their beloved Jay had passed away ten years ago this month and every Christmas without her felt incomplete. Harry knew his husband didn't like to show it, but he knew the immense sadness would never truly go away during the holidays. The first birthday without her had been filled with more grieving and tears than celebration and happiness. That's why Harry vowed to himself that every year after that he'd do everything in his power to make Christmastime and Louis' birthday filled with love and happiness to take away the pain.

Five years earlier, Harry had told Louis that he was pregnant. Both of them had never been happier. For the longest time, they yearned for a little baby and dreams finally became a reality. When they found out Harry was pregnant with TRIPLETS, Louis promptly fainted and Harry broke out in tears. "It's fate, Louis. We've waited so long to have a baby, and now fate is giving us three. Can you believe it?"

Elodie Johannah, Emberly Willa, and Ezra Fox Tomlinson-Styles had come into the world healthy and just gorgeous, and Harry and Louis were floating on cloud nine. Watching them grow up into their own little personalities was a wonderful thing. 

Harry crept away quietly leaving the door slightly ajar. He knew his littles would want to be apart of his plan but he also knew they needed a bit more sleep so they wouldn't be cranky all day and he could have time to get things started.

Making his way down to the kitchen, Harry hummed to himself and smiled. He was in such a good mood and he was beyond excited to surprise Louis with his multiple gifts (So what if Harry was extravagant and enjoyed spoiling his husband and children). He couldn't help placing a hand on his barely protruding belly and giving it a gentle rub. He knows he's not showing yet, but he knows his baby is in there and that's enough for him. He can't wait to finally tell Louis today and see his reaction- the first go around they had found out together, but this time he was excited to have him find out surrounded by all of their friends and family.

Harry turned on the hob for some tea and to start on the full English fry up and all the fixings he'd be making for Louis. It wasn't often he had time in the mornings anymore to treat Louis so he knew he'd be chuffed when he was presented with one. He often told Harry that his full English was up to par with his mum's and maybe even better, which was a right honor.

By the time he had finished frying up the bacon, eggs, tomatoes, and mushrooms and was working on the beans and toast, Harry heard scampering upstairs which could only mean the triplets were awake and about to make their presence known. He smirked as they clambered down the stairs and confirmed his suspicions.

The girls came barreling towards him while Ezra walked behind more slowly.

"DADDY! It's Papa's birthday today which means also Christmas Eve! Whatcha doin'?" Elodie inquired.

Harry laughed heartily at how overly excited Elodie could go in an instant. She was definitely the leader of the three. She was also the oldest and the most like Louis. She was loud loud loud, loved being the center of attention, and always wanted to play footie with her Papa and Uncle Ernie. She looked most like Harry though, all chocolate curls and big green eyes, and to Louis' delight, two sweet dimples adorning her cheeks whenever she smiled or giggled. 

"What, I don't even get a good morning first? Your poor Daddy is just waiting for cuddles and kisses from his babies and he doesn't even get any. How terribly sad, huh? And on Christmas Eve no less!"

Emberly giggled and wrapped herself around Harry's legs. "Silly Daddy! Cuddles an' kisses always come first, you know that! El was jus' gettin' excited like she always does."

Emberly was the second oldest of the bunch and a sweetheart. She looked up to her sister but she also was deeply protective of Ezra. Like her name suggested, she was a little firecracker who was bright, spirited, and sassy when she wanted. She was Louis' double, with his chestnut locks and button nose but her Daddy's green eyes.

"Well come on then, I'm not getting any younger!" Harry exclaimed dramatically. He leaned down and puckered his lips and was met with three kisses in return.

Ezra giggled and tugged on the leg of Harry's joggers. "Daddy' you makin' brekkie for Papa? May I help?"

Harry swooped his only son up and peppered kisses all over his chubby face. "That I am, bubba. Of course you may help, I'm sure Papa would love to know you made it too. Girls, would you like to help as well?"

Elodie and Emberly shared a glance and Elodie spoke up for the two of them. "No thank you Daddy, we are gonna go look at all of the pretty pressies under the tree, right Emmy?"

Emberly nodded and grabbed her sister's hand and both giggled and started to run away.

"Oi, little troublemakers, wait just a second. No peeking and no opening any presents early, got it? Otherwise the elves will tell Santa that there are two very naughty girls in this house who will be getting coal tomorrow morning!"

Both girls nodded their heads solemnly, chorusing a "Yes, Daddy" before leaving in a much more subdued pace than before.

"Your sisters are such cheeky buggers, E. Dunno where they got it from, do you?"

Ezra nodded with a scandalized look on his face from where he was sitting in Harry's arms. "From Papa, of course," he whispered.

Harry burst out into laughter and kissed him on the forehead before setting him on the countertop. "Such a smart boy, Ez."

Ezra nodded proudly and smiled. "I know it, Daddy. Papa says I'm just like you and one day I'm gonna take over the world."

Ezra was the youngest and the most like Harry. He was sensitive and felt everything deeply with his heart. He was curious and inquisitive and already their little scholar. He was a mini Harry, but he had Louis' big blue eyes and shorter stature.

"Absolutely, little dude. I have no doubt you will. Now, let's finish up Papa's birthday brekkie, hm? Do you think he's gonna love it?"

Ezra's face lit up. "Oh yes! My Papa is gonna adore his brekkie 'cause his two favorite boys are making it. And we're his favorite boys Daddy, he told me so. Can I please help make the beans?"

Harry grinned. He really did love Louis and how sweet he was with their children. He had a special, unbreakable bond with each and there was no one else he'd rather have as the father of his children. 

"Of course, my love. Thank you for the help. Let's get cooking then!"

~ 

Soon enough, a steaming plate of fry up was ready to serve and be brought up to Louis. Harry was tasked with holding the plate since it was still hot, but Emberly held the mug of tea. It was cute how she assumed the utmost responsibility and took great care not to drop it or walk too fast. Elodie had taken Ezra's hand and both ran upstairs to be the first to wake up Papa. Harry and Emberly walked more slowly behind them.

After only going up three steps, Harry heard Elodie's shouts of glee and the sound of the bed moving, which could only mean they were jumping on it. Harry laughed and soon enough he and his daughter made it to the top of the stairs and into his room just down the hallway.

"Papa, you gotta wake up! We gotta surprise for you! And it's your birthday AND Christmas Eve!" Elodie exclaimed.

Louis groaned from under a pile of duvet and pillows. "Do I have to? I was just going to spend the day sleeping, little loves, no birthday or Christmas Eve for me."

"No way Papa! You'll love your surprise, I promise. And we have lots to do today too," Ezra said more gently from where he was sitting by Louis' head and stroking his hair softly. 

"Pinky promise?" Louis stuck a pinky out and both of them shook it.

"Alright then, I suppose I can get up and see what this surprise is all about," Louis sighed. Harry couldn't help thinking that his husband was such a drama queen, but he loved it and wouldn't want him any other way.

Harry nudged Emberly forward and they both made their way to the foot of the bed. When Louis finally emerged from his little cave of blankets, his eyes grew wide at the sight of Harry and his daughter holding his favorite breakfast.

"Happy birthday, my love," Harry said with a wide smile on his face, dimples and all.

"Oh wow, this is ace loves. C'mon, put it down for a mo' and come give me a cuddle."

After gingerly setting the plate and mug down on the nightstand, Harry climbed on the bed with all three of the kids already throwing themselves at Louis.

"Happy birthday Papa, you're gettin' old now!"

"No he's not Elodie! Daddy says Papa is Peter Pan and never grows up!"

Louis laughed at his two girls. "Listen to your Daddy, darlings. He's always right."

"Okay, we love you lots and lots Pa!"

Louis squeezed them both tight and planted a kiss on both of their cheeks. "I love you too little rascals, thank you both."

"Happy birthday Papa! Daddy made mosta the brekkie but I helped him with the beans and toast! And I have a pressie for you but you can't open it til later," Ezra babbled from where he was sitting next to Louis.

Louis grinned and ruffled his hair. "Thank you so much, baby. You're making me birthday so special already!" He placed a kiss on the messy curls that took ages to comb through but that he loved so dearly. The Styles genes were strong as hell and he was reminded every time he looked at his kids.

Louis turned to his husband- gorgeous, precious Harry who was absolutely perfect in every way. Even after all these years, he was still the most important thing in Louis' life. "And you, mister, c'mere. I haven't forgotten about you, gorgeous."

Harry blushed but scooted closer towards the pile of limbs that surrounded his husband. Louis carded his hands through the long curls adorning Harry's head a couple times before pulling him in close.

"Thank you for all of this," He whispered against his ear before placing a kiss on the spot just below it.

"Of course, I love you so much, baby. Happy birthday," Harry replied, sealing their lips in a kiss. This, of course sent the girls into a fit of screeching about cooties and "Enough yuck kisses Daddies." Louis rolled his eyes at their dramatic antics and turned to Harry with a smirk.

"I have plans for us later on, babe. Very big, very special plans," He leaned in and brushed his lips against the shell of Harry's ear, making him shiver, "And they include you bent over in that red lacy thong you just bought, taking my cock nice and hard. Just how you like it, hm?"

Harry flushed a deep crimson at Louis' dirty talk and sensual voice. Damn him for being so fucking sexy. He truly hoped he wasn't getting a hard on in front of his kids, Lord knows he was a weak man for Louis' dirty mouth.

"Daddy, tell us the plans Papa made!" Ezra chirped excitedly.

Harry scowled and looked over at Louis who was cracking up and doubled over in laughter, the little shit.

"Nothing baby, Papa was just being silly as usual."

"Papa's a Silly Sally," Elodie sing-songed.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Are too, sweetie, not am," Harry couldn't help but correcting.

"Papa, are you ever gonna eat your brekkie?" Emberly asked.

"Oh! But of course, I must try this edible masterpiece that is surely delicious," Louis winked.

It only took twenty minutes and lots of laughs for Louis to finish, and Harry's other plans could finally be underway.

~

Normally Louis and Harry's families would come over on Christmas Day around morning or early afternoon, and the large bunch would open gifts and have a spectacular Christmas lunch courtesy of Harry, Anne, and Lottie.

Today (and this weekend), however, had been meticulously planned by Harry. He had made sure everything would be perfect for Louis. Lottie and Tommy and their two kids, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe, and Gemma would be coming over around 3 this afternoon, and Dan, Doris and Ernest, and Anne, Robin, and Des would be coming around dinner time.

Louis was sure to be surprised when their whole family showed up a day earlier than expected. Harry wanted everyone to be there to celebrate Louis' birthday and find out about their new little one together.

The final surprise was that Harry had went all out and splurged on a two week vacation to Musha Cay in the Bahamas. Just him and Louis, two weeks to themselves (literally, Harry had rented out the entire island so it would be just them) in paradise. They would be leaving on Boxing Day, and Anne and Robin graciously agreed to stay and watch the kids.

Harry was so excited he could barely sit still. Everyone had changed and was now piled on the couch watching a Christmas movie that Harry wasn't even paying attention to. He pulled out his phone and saw that Lottie and Gemma had texted him saying they were on their way and they'd be there in a few hours. He couldn't help but smile as he texted them back with a bunch of emojis, including the thumbs up, an excited smiley face, and the prayer hands.

"What's got you smiling over there, Curly?" Louis asked from where he was sitting on the opposite side of the couch with Elodie on his lap.

"Just looking at old pictures, boo. And Gems said happy birthday, by the way. Says you're getting old and soon you'll have grey hair and erectile dysfunction and all that."

Louis grumbled and pouted, looking akin to a tiny kitten. "Thirty-five isn't even that old. 'm still young and hip, thank you very much. Tell Gems I said to sod off and she's the one closer to forty between us."

Harry laughed at how defensive his husband got when age was brought up. "Of course, baby."

"Papa?" Elodie asked after a couple moments of silence apart from the telly.

"Yes, my love?" Louis replied while stroking her unruly curls away from her face.

"Is Nana Jay still an angel in heaven?"

Harry could see the visible change in Louis when his mum was brought up. It killed him to see Louis looking so sad.

"Yes, baby. Nana Jay will be an angel in heaven forever and ever, isn't that special? She gets to watch over all of her loved ones, like our family, and make sure we're happy and safe."

Ezra's face looked confused. "Does she love us even though we've never met her?"

Louis' face changes into a small smile. "Of course she loves you all! She is so proud of each of you. I know she loves you all more than anything and when you're thinking of her, you can feel her angel wings wrapped around you like a hug."

"Good, because I love my Nana Jay lots and lots and I hope she feels that too. My friends say I'm lucky I have an angel. She's special."

"She's very special, baby. We all miss and love her so much," Harry supplied as he noticed Louis tearing up. 

"And that's why my middle name is Johannah!" Elodie exclaimed. 

Harry smiled and nodded. "You're right darling, you have a very special middle name. You have a piece of Nana Jay forever, yeah?"

"Papa, are you sad? Do you miss your mummy?" Emberly asked.

"I miss her everyday, loves. But I also have you three little rascals and your Daddy so I can't be sad for long, yeah?"

"How about a group hug so we can make Papa feel better? Bring it in," Harry said.

Louis was suddenly smothered by the people he loved most in the world, and as he hugged them tightly, he felt nothing but love and happiness.

~

Gemma was the first family member to arrive, seeing as she lived the closest. "Hello, hello! Anyone home?" She called loudly as she entered the house.

The kids squealed and ran to the front door immediately to greet her.

"Auntie Gem, Auntie Gem! What are you doin' here?!" Ezra shouted.

"Oh, I've just come to visit my favorite little munchkins in the world!" She grabbed Ezra and peppered kisses all over his face. "Where are your Daddies?"

Both girls grabbed a hand and practically dragged her into the living room where Louis and Harry were cuddled up exchanging soft kisses and words.

"Oi, lovebirds! I don't even get a greeting out of you? I came all the way to wish my favorite brother a happy birthday and this is what I get in return. An absolute disgrace."

Louis rolled his eyes while Harry giggled.

"Gems, you only live an hour away, if that. And thank you for coming, nice to see you babe."

"Wait a second," Harry interrupted. "He's your favorite brother? I'm offended."

Gemma laughed. "Oh stop it, put the pout away, baby bro. You can go back to the PDA now, I'm gonna go play with the monsters. But no penetration on the couch please! I'd like to not be mentally scarred forever," She yelled over her shoulder as she exited the room with three very eager children in tow.

Louis turned to Harry with a quirked eyebrow. "What's that all about, then? Did you know she was coming a day early?"

Harry fidgeted and started playing with his rings unconsciously, a nervous habit he'd had for years. He was not a convincing liar, and it gave him a guilty conscience. "She texted me saying she would come over to say hi not too long ago," He shrugged, trying to play it cool and nonchalant.

Louis noticed the fiddling of the rings and knew Harry better than Harry knew himself, so of course he saw right through it. 

"Mhm, right love. So what other surprises have you planned for me today, then?"

Harry gave him the mightiest, fiercest (and cutest) pout Louis had ever seen. He really wanted to kiss those lips.

"Hush up, Lou. I haven't a clue what you're on about. Now come kiss me before our kids come back demanding lunch."

Louis grinned and the topic was dropped, in lieu of snogging heatedly on the couch like horny teenagers. Louis couldn't say he cared much though.

~

Everyone was seated at the dining room table, about ready to eat lunch when Lottie, Tommy and their two kids Zander and Lorelei bursted through the front door.

"Hi loves! How are we all today?! Sorry for being late, Lorelei decided to throw a tantrum in the car because we wouldn't stop for Maccy D's, so it's been a rough trip," She explained as she made her way around the table to give hugs and kisses to everyone. 

When she got to Louis, she stopped and put her manicured hands on her hips. "I see that look on your face, Louis William. I know you hate surprises but you'll just have to deal with it, because I'm not missing my big bro's birthday."

Louis stood up and tugged Lottie into a warm hug. "Of course I'm happy to see you babe. And Tommy, and of course my lovely nephew and niece. Just been awhile since I've had all the attention on me, and it's hard without Mum, you know?"

Lottie sighed and pulled Louis in closer. "We all love you so much, Lou. Including Mum. She's here in spirit right now, probably thrilled that we'll all be together again. Oh, and I'm not supposed to tell you, but Fiz, Daisy, and Phoebe will be here soon."

Louis laughed and turned to look at Harry who had a fond smile on his face. "He planned all of this, didn't he?"

Lottie scoffed, "But of course, idiot. Who else would do it? He wanted to make today special for you."

"God, he's amazing, isn't he? I'm so fucking lucky."

"Language, Lewis! There are children in our presence!" She motioned to the table where their children were sitting.

"Actually," Harry interrupted, "They've all decided to run off and play, so I guess lunch is postponed until we can get them back. But, Lotts, I'd really like to kiss my husband right now, so if you don't mind..."

Everyone laughed and Harry smirked. Louis walked over and cupped Harry's cheeks, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"You're ridiculous," he whispered against the plush lips he would never tire of, never stop craving or dreaming about. "But I love you so much."

Harry grinned, dimples popping out and making him look eternally young. "I love you too, baby. Happy birthday." When he dipped down to kiss Louis again, Gemma whistled.

"Seventeen years together and they still don't give a fuck about PDA and snogging in front of their family, that's admirable."

Harry pulled away from Louis to glare at Gemma. "You are a nuisance, Gemma Anne. You're lucky I love you so much, I should have disowned you by now."

Gemma and Louis both snorted. Lottie and Tommy laughed from where they were sitting at the table. "Why don't I go get the little'uns," Lottie piped up, "And Gemma and Tommy can get lunch all served and ready?"

"Sounds perfect, thanks Lotts," Harry said before turning back to Louis. The latter had a huge smile on his face which only made Harry smile as well.

"You happy then, Lou? I wanted to make your birthday truly special baby, you deserve it. Expect more surprises later."

"You spoil me too much, Haz. But I truly appreciate all of this babe. You're perfect."

"Not perfect, I just love you a lot. Always and forever, not a day less."

~

Lunch was a colorful, joyous affair with so many family members. The little ones were absolutely thrilled to play together and cause chaos. Fizzy had shown up in the middle of the meal and Daisy and Phoebe had shown up fashionably late as per usual and were met with more cheers from the kids and warm welcomes from the adults.

After the plates had been cleared and everyone's stomach was full and satisfied, the large group gathered in the living room to chat and catch up. Everyone was busy with their lives, so all of them getting together at one time was rare and cherished. Lottie had become a successful makeup artist with her own line of makeup and was often hired at fashion shows. Fizzy had gotten her Master's degree at a uni in the States and had just recently gotten a job as a journalist. Daisy and Phoebe were in their last year of uni, Daisy for fashion design and merchandising and Phoebe for nursing. Gemma had decided to go back to school and get a degree in women, gender, and sexuality studies and was considering going into social work.

Louis had never felt as content as he did surrounded by his siblings, talking and basking in their company. 

When dinner time arrived, he was surprised with the arrival of Dan and Doris and Ernest as well as Harry's parents.

"You went all out, didn't you, love?" Louis teased as he was helping the triplets with serving their plates.

Harry blushed. Fizzy spoke up, "Knowing Harry, there must be more, Lou. This is probably only the tip of the iceberg."

That caused a bout of laughter from everyone and Harry pouted. Louis grinned and kissed Harry's cheek. "Alright, enough teasing my baby. Me mouth is watering over all this food, let's dig in shall we?"

~

"Daddy, can we open gifts now? Please please pleaseeee?" Elodie asked as she tugged on the bottom of Harry's shirt after all the dishes and the kitchen were cleaned.

Harry scooped her up and smoothed her curls back, leaving a kiss on her forehead. "How about we each open one tonight, then leave the rest for tomorrow morning? Don't forget that Santa comes tonight!"

Elodie nodded and grinned. "Daddy, I hope Santa brings me lotsa pressies tomorrow! I been super duper good this year, haven't I? I play with my brother and sister and am nice to everyone at school and I'm a good helper!"

"Of course baby, you've been such a good girl this year. I'm sure Santa has you on his nice list and will bring you great toys. But remember that it's important to be thankful for what we have and count our blessings, yeah?"

"Yes Daddy, that's why I give my old toys and clothes to kids who don't have them but really want them! And Papa took our class Christmas caroling at hospital and we got to make the sick children very happy."

Harry held her close and kissed her cheek. His kids were amazing. He couldn't wait to raise another one with Louis.

"You make me so proud, El. Why don't we go get everyone else to gather in the living room, then we'll each open a gift together, hm?"

Elodie squeaked with joy and tried to jump out of Harry's arms, causing him to laugh and set her down, only for her to run off and tell everyone what Harry said.

Harry looked down at his little belly and gave it a rub. He could barely contain his excitement over breaking the news to the people he loved most and the best father he knew. 

Walking into the living room, he found everyone seated and a Christmas movie playing softly in the background. Louis was on the couch with Ezra on his lap and Emberly sitting next to him. Both seemed to be talking animatedly and excitedly about choosing which gift to open and Louis was listening carefully and being his lovely usual self with them. Elodie was sitting with Gemma and using her phone to take selfies, probably using the Snapchat filters that she loved so much.

Harry took a second to take in his surroundings. The room was like a little bubble of love, filled with only laughter and happiness and the joy of the Christmas holiday. Louis happened to look up and spot him, his eyes immediately softening even more (if possible) and a warm smile on his face as he beckoned him over.

Harry made his way over to the couch and picked up Emberly so he could sit, placing her on his lap. Louis leaned over to kiss him and wrap an arm around his waist. "Hi," he whispered. "Missed you."

Harry laughed. "It's been like five minutes, babe."

Louis shrugged. "So? Still missed you. Miss you whenever you're not next to me," he said, sealing his sweet words with a kiss. 

Harry beamed and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Anne got the room's attention and asked if everyone was ready to begin picking out their gift. The kids cheered and ran to the tree to pick out a gift with their name on it, probably the biggest one.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Louis. "I, um, have one I want you to open tonight, if that's okay?"

"Of course, baby. Go get it, and I'll get one of yours, yeah?"

Harry nodded and pecked his lips before going to retrieve it. He had put the envelope with the sonogram in a gift box to make it look more inconspicuous upon initial observance, but knew that when he opened it he'd be in for a surprise.

Louis had gotten up as well to grab one of Harry's gifts and both returned to the couch resuming their previous position. Their kids had picked out their present and were bouncing with excitement to open them. 

"Alright loves, let's sit down so we can all open them, yeah? Kids first," Louis called out. Harry took out his phone to record their reactions.

Emberly was first, and she was more than happy with her new doll that looked like her and came with a little wardrobe of clothes. Elodie had gotten a new football and kit that matched her Papa's that left her in actual tears (Happy of course, Louis had to stifle his laughter as he held her and Harry was glad he got it on film.) Ezra's gift was a guitar because he had been asking Harry for ages to learn how to play. He had always been fascinated with music and Harry wanted to be able to teach him properly how to play.

Now that all of their kids were satisfied and happy, the rest of their family took turns opening their present. Harry waited patiently for his and Louis' turn. He had asked them beforehand to be last, but none of them knew that he was pregnant either.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of waiting, Louis and Harry were the last two left. The excitement bubbling in Harry's stomach was growing larger and larger.

Louis looked at him and smiled softly. "Who's first then, love?"

"I'll open yours first, if that's okay?" Harry said whilst twisting his wedding ring. 

"Sure babe. Here you are," he said as he handed over the gift. It was small and nicely wrapped, with a big bow that was sparkly. Louis knew his husband so well.

Harry gently ripped the paper so it wouldn't tear too harshly. He was met with a small black box. Eagerly, he opened it and found that the box held a stunning necklace and another Barcelona coin bracelet that Harry had been raving about. They were vintage and beautiful and looked sure to be worth a pretty penny. The necklace had a gold chain with two gemstones that intertwined- turquoise for Louis, and amethyst for Harry. It also had three smaller emeralds within for the triplets. Harry was tearing up at the sweet gift and how thoughtful Louis was. 

"Lou... it's so gorgeous, I... thank you so much babe, I adore them both! I can't believe you," he giggled as his voice began to crack.

Louis immediately wrapped his arms around his baby, peppering his face with soft kisses. "I love you so much baby. The jewelry is beautiful but not as beautiful as you. I had a hard time finding something as gorgeous as you, so eventually I settled on these. I'm glad you love them," he said softly, tucking a curl behind Harry's little ear that he adored so much.

Harry planted a firm kiss to his lips before whispering another thank you and handing over his gift to Louis. He took a deep breath as Louis smiled and began to open the lid to the gift box. Glancing to his side, he saw Gemma with her phone out, recording as he had asked her to prior. Everyone was watching eagerly even though they hadn't a clue what Louis would find.

Louis chuckled as he saw the envelope. "Really Styles? Putting an envelope inside of a gift box? I should have known you'd pull a move like that," he said sarcastically as he shook his head. Everyone laughed and Harry blushed.

"Open it, Papa!" Ezra shouted. He was so cute and excited, Harry thought. He looked like he was watching the most fascinating movie in the world, on edge to see every second.

"Yeah, open it!" Elodie and Emberly echoed.

Louis put his hands up and laughed. "Okay, okay, slow your roll loves." With those small, soft, dainty yet strong hands that Harry adored, he picked up the envelope and opened it.

Time didn't seem real, the seconds morphed into hours and every movement seemed to melt slowly like honey or butter or molasses. Visions of a baby, THEIR baby, and all the years to come flashed by like a supernova before him until he heard a gasp and was brought out of his trance.

"Harry," Louis started slowly, voice quivering, "Harry, is this... is this actually..." he kept starting sentences but his voice would taper off and the question would stay suspended in air. It's okay though, Harry knew what the words he never spoke were. He always did.

Harry nodded, biting his bottom lip to try and hold in the tears, which was becoming pointless. "Yeah," he croaked out in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh my god," Louis sobbed before pulling Harry into his lap and holding him tightly, kissing every bit of skin he could.

Lottie squawked from where she was sitting on the other couch, covering her children's eyes. "Mates, so sorry to interrupt, but d'ya mind sharing what's got you so emotional?"

"Yeah, Daddies, why're you cryin'?" Emberly asked.

Louis let out a teary laugh and wiped both of their eyes. He help up the sonogram with a picture of their tiny but beautifully perfect baby. Beside it, Harry had written 'Happy Birthday and Happy Christmas, Papa. I love you and can't wait to meet you .xx'

"How would you all like to have another little Tomlinson-Styles baby in the family?"

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyy you made it to the end! I hope you enjoyed it! and as always, kudos and comments never fail to make me happy ;) please check out my other works while you're at it and let me know what ya think! xx


End file.
